The present invention relates to weaving looms of the type comprising a carrier for at least one shuttle and a stationary frame carrying reed wires or dents positioned in a plane extending parallel to the direction of movement of the shuttle for the purpose of guiding the warp threads towards a point where the weft thread is to be inserted by means of the shuttle.
For introducing the weft threads, i.e. for passing the shuttle in the correct relationship to the individual warp threads, the warp threads must be separated so as to form a warp shed between them. A number of shed forming mechanisms for this purpose are of course known, one example being described in British Patent 1.351.059 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,643, in which the shed formation is effected by means of a freely rotatable toothed wheel carried by a shuttle carrier, the individual warp threads being received on the top of a tooth of said wheel or in the space between two such teeth.